


【冬盾】爱恋

by touweiwushiliu



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touweiwushiliu/pseuds/touweiwushiliu





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
“天哪不好意思。”Steve蹲下身去捡掉落在地上的文件，他的手指和对方的手指碰到了一起，Steve很快地避开，等全部文件都捡起后他站起了身，“给，真是不好……”

剩下的两个字卡在了他的喉咙里，“Bucky？”

“Steve！”

熟悉的声线让Steve下意识地吞咽，相比于年少时更加低沉磁性的声线，但的确是Bucky没错，他大张着眼睛，察觉到自己的失态后掩饰性的一笑，“好久不见。”Steve略带尴尬地说。

但同时又有一丝暖意在他的胸中蔓延开来，那么久没见，那么长的时间，足够让任何一对朋友，甚至是亲人变得认不出彼此，但Bucky还是一眼认出了他，就像他第一眼就认出了Bucky一样。

“你没告诉我你也在神盾。”Steve干巴巴地说。

“Steve，你知道我联系不上你，但只是，天哪，天哪，”Bucky有些焦躁地用手指扯着头发，这是他从以前就有的习惯，不然他就得像匹焦躁的马似的转圈，“但我遇到你了，天哪，天哪。”Bucky接过Steve递过来的文件，他顺势靠的离对方更近了些，“你还好吗？Stevie？”

亲昵的语气有些太过了，但Steve却奇怪地并不抵触，甚至他的心脏还有些因为对方话语中的熟稔而雀跃起来，“是的，Bucky，”Steve弯起嘴角笑，他象征性地指了指门外，“但我还有事情呢，不如我们改天再好好聊聊？”

“当然，当然，”他童年的好友略带羞赧地对他笑。

直到和Bucky交换完号码后Steve仍然不敢相信刚刚发生了什么，他遇到了Bucky，他找到了Bucky，那么轻易的，但又那么不可思议的，天哪，天哪，直到走进家门的时候Steve脸上还带着那种有些过于傻笑的笑。

“发生什么好事了？”

“我不知道你今天这么早就到家了。”

Steve收起了脸上的笑容，他弯了弯嘴角，把纸袋放到厨房的桌上，“不是说今天要加班？”

“你不是也说今天要加班吗？”James撅了撅嘴，擦开了手后他走过去吻了吻Steve的脸颊，“骗子。”

“同样的话给你。”Steve笑着回吻对方。

“但是这些菜我们能吃好久了。”James偏头往往纸袋里看，“而且和我买的差不多。”

“都是因为你没有和我说实话的原因。”

“因为我想给你一点小惊喜，”James抿起嘴笑，“但是看起来你也是那么想的对不对？”

“是的，你这个傻瓜。”Steve凑过去吻了吻对方弯起的嘴角，“结婚纪念日快乐。”

“结婚纪念日快乐。”James揽住Steve的腰，和对方交换了一个长长的吻。

 

“但是你还没告诉我发生了什么事？”在晚餐结束后James问，Steve一时没有反应过来，他挑起单边的眉毛示意对方解释，“你知道的，让你笑的像个傻瓜的原因？”

“遇到了一个朋友，”Steve含糊其辞，他没有说出遇到的不是别人，而是“Bucky”，不知道为什么他只是觉得不能说出来，Bucky就像他藏在心脏最深处的一个小秘密，而且也是为了不必要的麻烦，Steve自我安慰。

Bucky不是一个普通的“朋友”，在遇到James之前，他是他唯一爱过的人，Steve不知道他能不能用过去时，他只知道，在指尖触碰到的时候，即使他还没意识到那就是Bucky，但一股莫名的电流已经奇异地涌过他的指尖，就像冬天突然碰到静电似的，Steve在那一刻猛然意识到他的爱意从未消退，只是被埋藏在深的连他自己也快忘记的心脏深处。

但不是现在。他看着坐在餐桌对面的人，对面扁了扁嘴，显然不怎么接受他的说辞，但也没继续往下追问，像是注意到了他的视线，James抿起嘴唇回给他一个浅浅的笑。他爱James，Steve下意识地开始转动无名指上的戒指，毫无疑问，他在心里重复了一遍，像是要自我说服似的。

品尝到的味道甜甜的，带着些酒精的味道但依然甜的像果汁似的，Steve恍惚地想，半眯着眼睛感觉有些醉醺醺的，在James把他推到床上前Steve有些警惕地抓住了对方的衣领，“你拔刺了吧？”他执拗地抓着对方衣领，就像一个快被甩下去但依然死死地攥着安全带的遇上疯狂司机的可怜搭车人似的。

“都跟你说了那是一次意外。”James不怎么情愿地说。

“那是你脑子里出的一次意外。”Steve强调，起码当他挣扎着趴着睡觉趴了一个礼拜的时候他只想给这家伙的脑袋上来上那么几下。

“那这次你就能好好地放心了。”James吻了吻Steve，他轻柔地把对方推到了铺满玫瑰花的床上，直觉告诉他Steve有什么在瞒着他，但不会是什么大事的，他把脑子里隐隐的忧虑挥去，专注地亲吻他的爱人。

 

“所以过去好久了不是吗？”Bucky微笑，为了掩饰内心的紧张用指尖轻轻叩着桌面，对面坐着的是他好久不见的金发男孩，虽然隔了那么久但Bucky还是第一眼就认出了对方，“你一定得告诉我你是怎么长个儿的。”他开玩笑。

“你走了后为了排解忧郁我就拼命吃东西，然后……”Steve假装皱了皱鼻子，“你不知道减掉那些多余的脂肪有多辛苦。”

“我就引以为戒了。”Bucky笑了开来，他绞着手指，在说话前舔了舔下唇，“你知道的，Steve，我……”

“我结婚了Bucky。”

对面的人睁大了眼睛看着他，Steve咽下了喉咙里的苦涩，他笑了笑，无论脸上的笑容看起来有多么勉强，“希望我自作多情，但你不可能没注意到Bucky。”

是的，他怎么可能没注意到，那个无名指上的小小银环，像一根锁链似的箍在了他的喉咙口，他抱着可笑的希望希望Steve告诉他那只是一个小小的装饰品，尽管Steve从来没有那种花里胡哨的爱好。Bucky送给了他一条项链他都嫌弃了好久才戴上，期间还不停地叨叨着叫他别再送那种东西，但他戴上后就再也没摘下过。

而现在对方优雅美丽的脖颈上什么也没有。

Bucky深吸了一口气，他攥紧了拳头，“我请求你等我Steve。”他勉强维持着声调的平稳。

Steve张了张嘴，咽下了喉咙里那点哽咽，他重重地抿唇后再次开口，“我一直在等你。”

“但你就那么消失不见了。”

从一开始断断续续的信件到后来的杳无音讯，他一直在等Bucky，从一开始的担忧到后来的苦涩，但他确实是一直在等待Bucky。

“他们告诉我你搬家了。”

“谁？”

“邮政的人呀Bucky。”Steve笑了开来，“我的信被退回来的时候他们说你搬家了，地址是空的。”

“然后我再也没能联络上你。”

Bucky知道他得解释，他必须得解释，这是他唯一有的一个机会，如果他不抓住对方就会像指尖的沙一样溜走，Bucky抓住了Steve在桌上的手，不顾对方想抽走的动作他死死地攥住了那只手，他没舍得下太大力气，但他确保了Steve甩不开他的手，无名指上的银环硌的他的掌心微微作痛，“听我说Steve，听我说，你必须得听我说。”

“我在病床上躺了半年，”Bucky意识到自己的声音有些沙哑，但他继续说了下去，“我整整躺了半年Steve，等我醒来后脑子乱糟糟的，我知道你，我记得你，我一直都在想你，但我想不起地址了，布鲁克林什么来着？”Bucky自嘲地咧嘴笑，他盯着Steve的眼睛，重重的，深深的，好像要直直地看进对方的灵魂里似的，“我的父母搬了家，因为医生说我需要一个疗养的环境，去他妈的，我需要一个疗养的环境？我去原来的地址找过，但Steve，所有东西都烧没了。”

Bucky卷起了袖子，露出了胳膊上丑陋的烧伤疤痕，“所有东西都烧没了Steve，我被横梁砸中了，真他妈倒霉对不对？”被他叠在下方的手挣脱了他，转而覆上了他的，Bucky能感到Steve的手指小心翼翼地碰着那些丑陋的疤痕。

“疼吗？”Bucky听到了对方轻轻的声音，像幻觉一样。

“不疼。”Bucky咧开嘴笑，他抓住了那只手，没遭到反抗后Bucky迟疑地攥住了那只手，放到嘴边亲吻对方的指节，“天啊，我一直在找你Steve，我一直在找你，”他喃喃，感受到手心的那只手不安地蜷起，“但上天对我不错，我找到你了对不对，在那么久之后，我还是找到你了对不对？”他希冀地抬起头，看着对面的人，Steve的眼眶里溢满了泪水，“对。”他哽咽着说，然后轻柔的触感再次碰上他的指节。

Steve一直爱着他，是的，Steve一直爱着他。

他咬紧了下唇，所有的一切似乎都离他远去，只留下了眼前这个英俊而熟悉的棕发男孩。  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
Steve遇到那个讨厌的男孩是在他刚搬家的时候。

陌生的环境，全新的面孔，没有一个他认识的人，这样的环境让Steve很焦躁也很不安，他猜他就是那种必须在任何时候都得有个依靠有个寄托不然就会焦虑地不停拧手指的类型的人。

但那个男孩真是讨厌极了。

他们当时正在体育考试，Steve从小身体就不好，理所当然地他落在了最后，气喘吁吁的，烈日在他脑袋上面闪耀，汗滴下来模糊了Steve的视线，他的脑子糊的像下一秒就能晕过去似的。

然后那个男孩出现了，“你还好吗？”他挺亲切地问，声音平稳而轻柔，如果不是Steve感觉自己快要脱水的话他会以为他们是在清爽的秋日清晨相遇。

“不，一点也不好，”Steve喘着气回答，喉咙里出现了轻微的血腥味，他擦了一把汗，后知后觉地意识到他们在测验，他探究地看向对方。

男孩，后来他知道对方叫“Bucky”，用一脸厚颜无耻又蠢兮兮的笑容笑着回答Steve，“对，我超了你一圈。”

然后远处老师的吼声传了过来，Bucky冲Steve笑笑，“终点见。”然后他一脸轻松地跑开了。

真是一个讨厌的家伙。要Steve说的话打死他他也不愿意再遇到这种家伙。

但等到Steve气喘吁吁地跑到终点，所有人，除了教师的所有人都走光了，只有那个男孩在那里等Steve，他盘腿坐在地上用手撑着下巴挺无聊地盯着跑道，等到Steve喘着气好不容易到了终点他可以说是猛地窜了起来，“嘿。”他自来熟地勾住了Steve的脖子，“我等你等了好久。”他抱怨说，好像不带一点揶揄，就只是一个青少年的抱怨，“我叫Bucky，你呢？”

Steve只觉得压在肩膀上的重量让他的脑子更昏沉了，他挣开了对方的胳膊，任何有自知之明的人都应该在这个时候识趣地走开，但Bucky又凑了上来，“你想吃点冰淇淋吗？”

要是Steve的母亲在场的话她肯定会大声地说“noooooo”，但Steve没能抵挡住在过高气温下即使是在想象中也格外美好的冰淇淋的诱惑，“好。”他舔了舔发干的下唇说，勉强把这当成一个示弱了，虽然那家伙看起来也不怎么在意。

等到这天结束的时候Steve和Bucky已经成了半个“哥儿们”，起码自来熟的家伙是那样说的，Steve没答应也没拒绝，但他知道他是哪种人，在每种环境下都得找个寄托找个人来爱的那种人，不然他能焦虑地把手拧成毛线团。

那个叫Bucky的男孩有着柔软的棕色短发和活泼的，但是显得温柔异常的灰蓝色眼睛，在阳光下是摄人心魄的深蓝色，看起来简直像是能把人的灵魂吸进去。

他是Steve最好的朋友。

在十五岁那年的夏天他对Steve的意义大于了仅仅是一个朋友。

那天热的要死，像所有的夏天一样，走在路上人行道的热气，太阳的蒸腾，像是要硬生生地把人烤干似的，Bucky提议到Steve的家里去，Steve一如既往地同意了，他的母亲老是不在家，对于青少年来说家长不在家的环境总是方便一些的。

Steve扯掉了短袖的领口，微微喘着气，从窗户吹进来的风非常凉快所以他就站在那里感受了一会儿，就像大脑放空的发呆似的，Steve拿着短袖站在那儿看着马路旁行道树粗壮的枝干和上面郁郁葱葱的树叶，然后他感觉到一根手指碰上了他的后腰，轻轻地，就好像被小狗挠了一下似的，就好像被羽毛拂了一下似的，“别闹，Bucky。”Steve说，这种恶作剧总是有的，所以他没怎么往心上去。

但那根手指没有移开，在这样的天气里，Steve惊异于那根手指竟然有些发凉，那根手指顺着他的腰缓缓地向上滑，就好像在摸一样展示品似的，缓缓地向上滑，带起了一片让他痒痒的触感，在那根手指滑到Steve肩胛骨的时候他终于转过身了，事实上他甚至有些惊讶为什么他要等上那么久，“Bucky，我说了……”后半句话卡在了他的喉咙里。

Bucky没想那样，说真的他没想，但Steve脱了上半身的衣服站在那儿，短裤松松地挂在了他的腰上，皮肤在阳光下像在发光，也像是半透明的，他的金发随着风微微舒展。所以Bucky碰了上去，就好像碰一件艺术品似的小心翼翼，唯恐碰坏了摔掉了，他都没意识到自己的呼吸逐渐变得粗重。

Steve看着面前少年通红的脸发怔，“Bucky……”他好像机器人似的干巴巴地说。

“Steve……”

他知道发生了什么，他们都上过生理课，Steve知道发生了什么，但是这不可能，Steve下意识的舔了舔下唇，他看到Bucky的视线顺着他的嘴唇挪移。

Bucky勃起了。Steve有些不知所措地想。

Bucky因为他勃起了。这个想法好像一把野火似的烧掉了Steve的脑子。

他下意识地后退，直到撞到了窗框才停下了脚步，同时他的手扶住了窗框，“Steve……”Bucky涨红着脸垂下了视线，他尴尬地简直想找条缝钻进去，但更多的是不知所措，棕色头发的男孩抬起头迷茫地看着Steve，简直像一只迷路的小狗，这个想法第一时间出现在了Steve的脑子里。

他都不知道他为什么要这么说，但他的确是开了口，“我能帮你。”他说。

手掌碰到的性器火热而硕大，烫的Steve的手掌下意识地往后挪，但那个动作被Steve自己制止了，他握住了Bucky的阴茎，“如果痛的话告诉我。”他小声说，棕发男孩红着脸点头，即使没有确认Steve也知道他一直盯着他。

他小心地撸动着对方的阴茎，Steve没多少经验所以他也谈不上多有技巧，但Bucky喘着气操着他的手，腰部向着Steve的手掌上凑，到后来Steve的手被Bucky的手裹住了，即使知道这不可能但Steve依然觉得他的掌心像要灼烧似的发热发烫，喘息声近在耳边的清晰可闻，让Steve的耳廓不可抑制地发红发烫，他移开了视线，但传入耳朵的声音依然让Steve的脸颊发红。

等到Bucky射出来的时候他放开了Steve，Steve几乎是立刻就跳起来往卫生间跑，他想多冲几遍手，但外面还有一个家伙呢，而且青少年的自尊心是非常脆弱的，这句话不知道为什么窜进了Steve的脑袋，他很快地洗完手就走了出去。

“我很抱歉。”Bucky立刻说，他的脸红的也没比Steve好到哪里去，灰蓝色的眼睛虽然飘忽但依然看着Steve道了歉，“我很抱歉，Steve。”

“唔。”Steve含糊地应答，他希望这事儿越快揭过去越好，所以他草草地敷衍回答，指望这件事情能快点消失在他们的脑海里。

或者说这件事就像Steve希望地消失了，但它依然存在，只是被欲盖弥彰地埋在了沙子底下，一阵稍微大一点的风就又把它吹出来了。

那天是他们第一次喝酒。

当然他们犯法了，但他们一没杀人二没放火，只能说Bucky的老爹把酒放的太好找了。

当Bucky带着那瓶酒偷偷摸摸地来找Steve的时候他没拒绝对方这点邪恶的企图，好奇心当时侵占了Steve的内心，他一直好奇酒精是什么味道，第二天的头疼欲裂告诉了Steve那酒的度数可能还不怎么低。

但Steve当时没怎么想这事儿，Bucky把他推到了床上。

棕发的少年急切地亲吻着Steve的颈窝，就好像他是沙漠中饱受折磨的旅人而Steve是一汪清泉，他啃吻着Steve的脖颈，印下了一个又一个的吻。

Steve抱住了Bucky的脑袋，感受着印在他脖颈旁的湿漉漉的吻们，他微微喘息着，脑子里没一点抗拒的想法和一丁点哪怕是感到恶心的厌恶，他只是感觉，“终于，终于。”这几个字眼奇妙地浮现到了Steve的脑海。

Bucky从Steve的脖子间抬起头，金发少年的脖颈和肩窝上有一个又一个的深色印迹，是他印上去的，这个想法让Bucky忍不住用手指触碰，他看着那双美丽的蓝绿色眼睛，“可以吗Steve？”他轻声说，即使现在对方的白衬衫被他扯的大开，白皙的肌肤裸露在他面前显得脆弱无比，那双蓝绿色眼睛甚至还因为酒精而泛着水光，如此脆弱，如此美丽，轻而易举地他就能得手，轻而易举地他就能压住所有的抵抗，但Bucky又问了一遍，轻轻地，语气里带了些他自己都没感觉到的绝望，“可以吗Steve？”他恳切地问着，就好像对方的一个回答就能决定着他的生与死似的。

这是什么蠢问题啊。Steve的第一反应是想笑，如果不是的话他早就把这家伙踹下床了，才不会让他像个小狗似的啃来啃去的呢。

但Steve看着那双在朦胧的路灯光下显得格外明亮，同时又因为酒精显得有些润湿的美丽漂亮的灰蓝色的眼睛说，“当然，Bucky，当然。”他拉下了棕发男孩的脖颈，亲吻对方唇线优美的嘴唇，他听到Bucky的喉咙里发出了些奇怪的好像哽住的声音，于是他更加深的吻上去，带着自己也不知道的好像下一秒就要哭出来的浓重情感，带着好像面对亲人的怜爱，带着好像面对爱人的能把自己溺亡的情感，深深地吻了上去。  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
  
Steve猜就是因为他那样的爱过Bucky，才让Bucky的离开变得那么不可原谅。

Bucky什么也没做错，或者说是那个时候的他们什么也做不到。

但Steve是那样的爱着Bucky，全身心的，恨不得把所有都给Bucky。他的确是那种类型的人，必须爱一个人或者被爱，然后一旦爱上就会把所有都给对方的那个人。而Bucky也值得。

“我要离开了Steve。”在湿热的午后Bucky说，他坐在Steve的床上，手指绞来绞去的，灰蓝色的眼睛并没有看着Steve，而是盯着地板，纤长的睫毛轻轻扇动，“我要离开了。”他轻轻地重复了一遍。

Steve知道，非常奇怪的，在遇到这种最重要的事情时往往比起最亲密的人来说风声总是从其他的地方传来，所以Steve早就知道了，从女孩子们小声的议论中，从教师有些遗憾的口气中。

他只是好奇Bucky会怎么告诉他，但事实证明这个家伙果然非得等到最后一刻才行。

“我知道，你的妈妈都已经过来送派了。”Steve坐到了地上，“我就知道你非得等到最后才告诉我。”

Bucky叹了口气，他把身体向前倾，捧住了Steve的脸颊然后和Steve额头相抵，灰蓝色的眼睛透过浓密的睫毛不安地看着他，“但这不一定就是结束是吗？”

“当然，Bucky，当然，”Steve说，就着这个姿势微微直起上半身吻上了Bucky的唇。

按照那些青春电影来说他们应该出去疯一场，或者花整个晚上做爱，或者痛哭，或者酒精，Bucky的母亲让Bucky整夜待在Steve家里，她理解失去一个好朋友的滋味不好受，但她不知道对于Bucky来说Steve远远超过了一个好朋友。

Bucky的初恋不是Steve，理所当然，他扯过女孩子的辫子，也追着女孩子疯跑过，也亲吻过她们的脸颊，但当那些面孔在他的脑袋里过过一遍后，Bucky只记住了Steve。

他记住了金发男孩红着脸看他，嘴唇是因为亲吻过后产生的湿润，金色的睫毛颤抖着，他的眼眶有些发红。

让我留下来。Bucky有些绝望地想，他知道这不可能改变什么，只会让他们更加悲伤而已，但在他的心里有个小小的声音在呐喊着，求你让我留下来。

所有青春电影都会让他们在这个时候哭泣，拥抱，嚎啕，或者酒精，或者性爱，或者起码的戏剧似的台词，但那些都没有，Steve握住了Bucky的手，他跪坐在地上，把Bucky的手贴在了脸颊旁，然后侧过脸亲吻，“我会等你。”他说，蓝绿色的眼睛透过眼睫轻柔地看着Bucky。

那天他们絮絮叨叨地说了一晚上话，像两个小姑娘似的，第二天Bucky离开。

Steve送了他一只泰迪熊，对方说这很像他。

Bucky坐在车里看着Steve的窗户，他看到纤细的男孩站在窗户旁冲他挥手，Bucky招了回去，他咧开嘴笑，指望Steve能看到，但眼泪却流了下来。

“和朋友分开不好受对吗？”他的母亲温柔地说，从副驾驶上折过身抚摸Bucky的头发。

“嗯。”Bucky闷闷地回答，但他想的是他的母亲永远不会明白。

Bucky从来没有想过这会是结束，起码那个时候的他没有想过。

****

大部分人都会说当一个人长大后所有曾经的难题和难以割舍的情感都会一笑了之，然后洒脱地说一声“都过去了”。

但Bucky知道不是这样，真正重要的事情无论多久都会在你的心里留有烙印，就好像一个止不住血的伤口，就好像一片挥之不去的阴影，就好像坦塔罗斯永远喝不到的池水和近在眼前却品尝不到的果子。

Bucky不想那么说，但总有一些东西会随着时间的流逝变样。

那是一个很漂亮的戒指。

戴在Steve修长白皙的手指上，像一个宣告主权的小小锁链，像一块明目张胆的告示牌，但那是他的Steve。

“只是一顿晚餐好吗？”Bucky说，眼睫毛轻轻地垂下，戒指在阳光下反射出有些刺眼的光，Bucky甚至产生一种把它从Steve的手指上剥下来然后扔出去的冲动，他弯了弯嘴角，握住了Steve的手，正好合适地像朋友的，他看到Steve好像被火烧着了似的飞快地抽回了手，“好的。”他快速地说，就像怕Bucky要求更多似的仓促地笑，“如果你不介意的话我得。”他说，脚尖焦虑地指向门口，“当然。”Bucky笑着说，看着Steve急匆匆地走出去。

Bucky回想着Steve脸上的表情，即使身材和以前天差地别但他的男孩还和以前一模一样，那张过分白皙的脸上有任何一点红晕都会显得格外明显，Bucky从兜里掏出了香烟，手指敲打着窗框，Steve还爱着他，Bucky想，心情挺不错地弯了弯嘴角，至于他结不结婚又有什么重要的呢？

那是他的Steve。

*****

Bucky试着去亲吻一个女孩。

那是一个很漂亮的女孩，金色的头发，蓝色的眼睛，瘦瘦小小的，非常的苗条，他和那个女孩拉着手从毕业舞会上逃了出来，他把那个女孩压在了树上。

“Bucky……”她惊呼，但是搂住了Bucky。

Bucky试着去亲吻她。

但他做不到。

如果这个时候他说他是同性恋的话这个女孩肯定会留下一辈子的阴影，Bucky思索，他亲了亲对方的脸颊，“你很漂亮，但是我很抱歉。”

Bucky猜她肯定要在她的女伴面前大骂他了，即使走出了快有五十米Bucky依然能听到她忿忿的声音。夏季末尾的凉风吹拂着Bucky的脸颊，他走在河岸边，时不时往河里扔进几颗小石子，然后Bucky在草地上坐了下来，用胳膊环着膝盖，他闭上眼睛思索着，应该有一个人，坐在他的旁边，手上拿着素描本，暗的要死，在这种晚上什么也画不了，但他就是执著地拿着它，“哪怕只是勾几笔也好啊。”他认真地对Bucky说，边看着Bucky的脸边在素描本上描画，真的就是几笔，Bucky在看到了素描本上的那几笔后忍不住笑，然后被素描本打了一下。

但是几天后他看到了完稿，那是他，在画纸上笑，头发被风吹的乱蓬蓬的。

“我说了哪怕只是几笔也好，”那个人冲Bucky弯起嘴角，他想说些挺刻薄的话，但是做不到，最后他只是拉了拉Bucky的手，“因为我记你记的一清二楚。”

“Bucky。”

Bucky猛地转过头，但是空荡荡的，他周围什么也没有。

Steve。Bucky张开了嘴无声地说，他感到有眼泪涌出了眼眶。

在一个月后Bucky记起了那个名字。

但他没能想起地址。  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
  
Steve知道这是怎么开始的。

一开始总会是一个吻，或许是一次试探的牵手，或许是一个浅浅的微笑，又或许是一个温柔的眼神。

Steve知道这会是怎么结束的。

总会是性爱。

但他不能拒绝，只因为对方是Bucky。

他们在黑暗的小巷子里接吻。Steve在他们的唇瓣分开时急促地喘息着，湿热的气息拂过他的脸颊，Steve看着对方在黑暗中显得更加明亮的灰蓝色眼睛。

他不能拒绝这个。Steve有些绝望地想，同时他意识到他一直以来都在想念着这个。

他一直都在等着Bucky，一直都在爱着Bucky。

Bucky细细地亲吻Steve的嘴唇，他抑制着自己的急切，努力地不让自己显得太过急躁，以免吓到Steve，虽然他很清楚这样的概率小之又小，但他很清楚他们之间并不是一条坦荡的大道。

即使这个时候Steve依然戴着他的戒指，或者应该说他应该，但又或许他从一开始就不应该接受他的邀请。

他应该很清楚他不只是单单想要一场简单的约会而已，又或者按照Bucky对Steve的说法，一场“晚餐”而已。

他们吃饭的时候Steve显得很冷静，他们就像一对多年未见的好久似的聊着家常，谈着一些事情，“还记得……”，“还记得……”，“现在……”，“最近……”，他们的对话也不过就是这种东西，只除了Steve一直躲避着Bucky的眼神。

而Bucky知道这是为什么。

它们一直被叫做心灵的窗户可不是没有理由的。Bucky微笑，他耐心地听着Steve说话，Steve抬起眼睛，却在Bucky捕捉到他的视线并对上之前飞快地移开，金色的睫毛一颤一颤的，淡粉色的嘴唇微微有些紧张地抿起。

Bucky知道这是为什么。

因为你爱着我啊Steve。Bucky想，把那颗樱桃含进了嘴里，他轻轻地咬开，感到甜蜜的汁液几乎是瞬间就在嘴里迸开，甜的他的嗓子几乎都要有些发疼。

“想要走走吗？”Bucky问道，而Steve的第二个错误就是没有立刻拒绝他。

Bucky松开了Steve的嘴唇，他捧住了Steve的脸，看着那双在夜色下好像发着光的婴儿蓝的美丽眼睛，“Steve……”他轻声呢喃，然后亲吻对方的眼皮，透过那层薄薄的肌肤他能感到Steve的眼珠不安地转动，纤长的睫毛让他的下巴有些痒痒的，触碰到的肌肤带着光滑而带着凉意，即使这个人变了那么多但他从本质上又根本没有改变。

依旧是那么的美丽，那么的心软，那么的胆怯而带着些可爱。

Bucky沿着对方的眼皮往下亲吻，Steve抓住了他的衬衫衣领，Bucky握住了那只手，包裹在掌心里，然后和对方十指相扣，他把Steve的手按在了墙壁上，退远了一些看着对方的眼睛，“这就像我们以前在学校后巷做的不是吗？”Bucky微笑着说。

是的，他们那个时候刚确认关系没多久，又或者也不算确认关系，毕竟Bucky一没正式地给Steve告过白，二也没给他庄重地写过一封浓烈的情书，但他们那个时候的确确认了关系，在Bucky红着眼眶从Steve的床上爬了起来，Steve浑身上下酸痛地要命，在那个瞬间第一次出现在Steve脑海中的是不知所措，地上滚了一圈酒瓶，Bucky还穿着那件皱巴巴的白衬衫。

Steve有些害怕。

他害怕Bucky说出那句话，那句见鬼的所有醉汉都会说出的话，“只是酒精而已。”

“只是因为酒精而已。”

要是Bucky那么说的话Steve不知道是先揍他一顿还是先赶他出去比较好，因为那个时候他可能不怎么能抑制自己的泪水。

他估计会当场就哭出来。

但Bucky紧张地揉着自己的衣角，就好像指望把那片布料当成纸张揉碎似的，他看了Steve一眼然后低下头，Steve不知所措地站在那里，他的腿还有点发颤，但他的心脏抽搐地让他无心关心肉体上的不适，然后Bucky抬起了头，他深吸了一口气，灰蓝色的眼睛下面是明显的阴影，因为很显然的他们昨晚都没睡好觉，“我很抱歉Steve，”他说，Steve的心脏几乎是立刻就感到抽痛，但紧接着下一句话又让Steve的心脏好像飞上了云端，“但我是认真的。”

那个棕色卷发的少年认真地看着Steve，穿着皱巴巴的衬衫，扣子崩掉了好几个，眼角发红，眼眶下是明显的青影，狼狈的不成样子，但他认真地看着Steve，浅色的嘴唇里吐出了让Steve永远都不会忘记的简单却深刻的字眼，“我喜欢你。”

就在那一刻Steve的心脏真正地抽痛了起来。

他几乎怀疑自己下一秒就会这么晕厥过去。

Steve傻傻地站在那里，有些不知所措，他的手指下意识地扭来扭去的，“哦，”Steve干巴巴地说，Bucky皱着眉头叹了口气，他的样子装的没有太成功，很快他就忍不住弯起了嘴角，他冲着Steve伸出了胳膊，“come on，现在你该给我一个吻了。”

Steve有些愣愣地点头，让膝盖先接触了床单，但很快他就被迫不及待的Bucky拉着胳膊拽了过去，Bucky冲着他笑，然后吻住了他，灰蓝色的眼睛温柔地看着他，他的胳膊揽住了Steve的腰，他深深地亲吻Steve，唇瓣缓慢地厮磨着他的嘴唇，Steve闭上了眼睛，他环住了Bucky的颈项。

Steve还记得他们那天都迟到了。

“我恨学校。”被罚站在外面的时候Bucky小声地嘟囔，他用手指勾了勾Steve的掌心，想了想又加了一句，“但是我永远喜欢你。”

Steve不知道这两句话有什么关联性，但他只是红着脸让Bucky闭嘴。

他们那个时候是青少年，有着多余的好像永远也发泄不完的活力。Bucky经常会在没有人看到的时候偷偷地亲吻Steve，有的时候是脸颊，有的时候是趁和Steve说话的人偏过头的时候咬一口Steve的脖子，然后得意洋洋地看着Steve面红耳赤地瞪他，在那之前Steve会惊叫一声，用手捂住脖子，在那之后Steve会红着脸解释说是被虫子咬了一口，然后趁没人看到的时候踩Bucky的脚又或者拧他的腰。

但他们最常在学校的后巷里接吻，在夏末的微风中，Bucky抱着Steve的腰亲吻他，Steve环住Bucky的脖子回应他，因为姿势的原因他比Bucky高上一个头，在分开嘴唇的时候他们总是忍不住笑，Steve在最后总是会撩起Bucky额前垂落的头发亲吻他的额头。

Steve恍惚好像回到了多年以前。没有那么久，他甚至能数清每一天，不过十年，不算长，但他每一天都等着Bucky，这是煎熬的岁月，是他让这每一天都变长了，他放弃等待Bucky有了两年，而剩下的时间他都在等着Bucky，想着对方为什么突然杳无音讯，回忆每一个细节。

是他让每一天变长了，是他让每一天都变成了煎熬，不算长，但Steve却好像横跨了半辈子似的。

他看着那双美丽的灰蓝色眼睛，温柔的，在夜色中显得亮晶晶的，Bucky用胳膊搂着他的腰，Steve把手环在了Bucky的脖颈上，Bucky从下向上看着他，恍惚间Steve好像又回到了那个燥热的小镇，炽热的阳光，好像冒着烟的空气，蝉的声音没完没了，Bucky的白衬衫被风吹的空荡荡的。

“是的。”Steve回答。

Bucky轻柔地吻上了Steve的嘴唇。

Steve垂下了眼睛。

他的心难以抑制地抽痛了起来。  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

  
  
在Steve倒在他旁边的时候James正昏昏沉沉的，睡意笼罩着他，但一部分的他又因为Steve的状况而尖叫着让他清醒。  
金发的青年没有换衣服，也没有去洗澡，而是直直地倒在了他的旁边，像是筋疲力尽。  
“不洗澡？”James嘶哑地问，希望这个问题听起来不像是苛责，所幸他的嗓音没有像他预想的那样生硬。他把金发青年抱到了怀里，对方身上还沾着夜间的雾气，潮湿的青草味，“忙碌的一天吗？”他含糊地问。  
他感到金发青年在他的怀里调整了位置，“嗯。”他低声，然后没有更多的回应。  
久到James以为不会有更多回应的时候他听到了金发青年的声音，模糊的，朦胧的，像是一层黑夜里被风吹起的薄纱。轻柔又不真实。  
“如果我喜欢上别人会不会很糟糕？”

Steve推开了Bucky。  
唇舌相触的感觉近乎让他迷恋，该死的怀念，就像是咬了一口久违的糖。  
柔软的灰蓝色眼睛看着他，情深意切，像是年少又被磨砺地更加成熟。  
这是他的男孩。  
久违的他的男孩。  
甚至像是跨越千山万水只为他而来。  
然后他听见了他的男孩的低语，“我爱你。”  
一瞬间Steve以为自己会哭，决堤的情感在一瞬间笼罩了他，曾经的他愿意付出一切只为了再见到Bucky，只为了听他的喁喁私语，一句一句的‘我爱你’，在他耳边的呢喃，温柔地看着他的灰蓝色眼睛。  
明亮过万千繁星。  
但他推开了Bucky，落荒而逃。

夜晚的凉风轻柔地像是情人的抚摸，‘我爱你’，喃喃的低语依然回响在Steve的耳中，他控制不住地流泪，脑子嗡鸣作响。他应该回应Bucky，他愿意付出一切只为让他的男孩重新露出笑颜。  
他凹陷的脸颊，他明亮的眼睛，他轮廓好看的嘴唇，他的手指，他的胳膊，他总是像是带着笑似的尾音。  
一切的一切都让Steve怀念，在重新触碰到的那一刻他几乎落泪。不真实的喜悦在他胸口鼓胀，最后竟然接近恐惧。

Steve以为他不会得到James的回应了。他撑起了身体，“我去洗澡。”他轻声说，希望自己没有打扰到对方的睡眠。  
但棕色头发的人把他拉了下来，结实的胳膊环住了Steve的肩膀，他的呼吸吹拂在Steve的额头，Steve的鼻尖抵着对方的肩窝，“不会。”他听到James说，垂落的头发落在了Steve的脸颊上。  
“你闻起来好极了，像是早晨的露珠，”James把下巴轻轻地靠在了Steve的头顶，他低头亲吻Steve的发旋，“不去洗澡也可以，待在我身边好吗？”  
金发青年的手抓住了他的上臂，James感到对方的胳膊环上了他的腰，浅浅的呼吸吹拂在他的肩窝，“嗯。”他听到了Steve的回答，于是他抱着对方调整姿势，让金发青年更舒服地躺在他的怀里。  
在朦胧中James没有注意到Steve身体的僵硬。  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

  
  
“结果你还是找了一个棕发妞。”在Steve结婚时Natasha说，她语带讥讽，但眼里的笑意却是真心实意，“这个比以前那个还好看，还像棕发妞，看看那头半长发。”她俯身过来亲吻Steve，“我很高兴，真心实意，Steve。”  
在结婚那天Steve看着镜子，他不需要梳妆打扮，甚至不需要一个婚礼，但是James坚持，所以他就像一个新娘似的坐在房间里，坐在镜子前，Natasha是他的“伴娘”。  
他没对James说过Bucky，但Natasha全部知道。  
她知道Bucky的脸，知道Bucky喜欢吃甜食，也知道Bucky是怎样离开他，然后杳无音讯。  
“我很高兴你能忘记他，Steve。”Natasha说，她从来没有主动提起过Bucky，但看来现在她觉得是让Steve放下的时候了，“你会非常的幸福，并且你早该如此。”

在那只手伸过来的时候Steve没意识到这会是个魔术。  
听起来像是爱情的奇迹，或者表达他感到多么不可思议或是上帝的安排有多么奇妙的说法，但那真的是个魔术。  
货真价实。  
“抱歉碰掉了你的书。”在沉闷的一声响后那个声音响了起来，一只手伸到了Steve面前，Steve匆匆地看了一眼，他关掉了电脑页面，只是为了以防万一，那是一只非常好看的手，修长纤细，指尖带着淡粉色，拇指轻轻地扣在书的封面上。  
“谢谢……”Steve说，然后因为惊吓而让尾音不可控地颤抖着升高。  
一朵玫瑰花出现了书的封面上，猝不及防，快的让Steve几乎怀疑是眼花，他抬起了眼睛，棕发的青年抿着唇笑，尖尖的虎牙从略微掀起的嘴唇下露出来，像是一只奶狗，让人想要用指腹碾压，“一个人？”他问。  
Steve小心地抽回了自己的书，没让自己碰上那朵花，他本能地对魔术不带好感，“这是一个搭讪吗？”他问。  
“看你接不接受我的邀请。如果你接受这就是一个搭讪，如果你不接受这就只是我对我的魔术技巧的一个炫耀。”  
棕发青年将手伸进衣服内侧的口袋里，动作太过熟悉Steve有些想把对方压到地上，只是因为他的动作和那些不法分子最后的挣扎太过相似，但棕发的人又从内侧的兜里变出了一朵玫瑰花，花瓣上还带着少许晶莹的水珠，颤抖着的，将落未落，Steve扬起眉毛，他怀疑对方随身携带了一个小型花园，但那实在是一朵很好看的白玫瑰。  
“我叫James，”棕发的人说，他抿着唇笑，“我不太习惯搭讪，但因为我长得不错所以也很少有人拒绝我，但是或许你可以当那为数不多里的几个，但我比较偏好你接受，现在你叫什么呢，金发美人？”  
灰蓝色的眼睛半眯着看他，玫瑰花递到了Steve面前，他下意识地伸手接过，他没想到这是一朵真的花，稍微有些沉甸甸的，花朵垂坠着，Steve下意识地露出一个微笑，他抬起眼睛看对面的人，“Steve，我叫Steve。”

James知道Steve知道的挺久。  
第一次他排队排在对方后面。耳机里面放的是嘈杂的摇滚乐，因为起的太早他的脑子昏昏沉沉的，所以对于还要排队这件事他感到匪夷所思。  
咖啡杯写的名字是Steve，还有一个名字是Natasha。但他不觉得一个男人会叫这个名字。虽然他也没觉得有多违和。  
‘Steve’——他假设对方叫这个名字，而不是好心地给自己的两位室友都带了咖啡但自己却什么也没买的真正意义上的好心人——身上非常的好闻，淡淡的汗水带出来的微微的咸味和涩味，一点薄荷的清爽的味道，还有奇异的一点甜味。  
James在发现自己下意识地闻嗅后就立刻果断地终止了这种变态行径，我真是有病，他谴责自己。  
Steve转过身来，金发带上汗水后微微垂落在额前，他和James差不多高，所以James对上了那双明亮的蓝色眼睛，瞳仁附近带了一些金绿色，他怔怔地想，然后Steve冲他露出了一个笑。  
薄薄的汗水覆在对方的脸上，他的脸颊上带着运动过的红晕，他眯着眼睛对James笑，声音在嘈杂的摇滚乐中显得微弱又清晰，“早上好。”他说。  
“早上好。”James匆匆回应，还来不及摘下耳机，也来不及采取更多的举动，他看着金发青年拉开玻璃门后走了出去，带着两杯咖啡和他有些不甘的执著的视线。  
这种事非常的常见。James告诉自己，他都不敢想在一个低头或者一次视线的交错中他错过了多少所谓的“人生真爱”，所以没什么大不了的。他才不会跑上去追呢，显得又没意义又幼稚。  
但这次他没低头，还和对方交汇上了视线，就那么近。  
James碾磨着自己的后槽牙，“一杯黑咖啡，谢谢。”他说，“麻烦在上面写‘我恨我自己’。”

第二次James看到了Steve。不是清晨，也不是黄昏。Sam笑话他养成了晨跑的好习惯，James则叫对方如果还想吃早餐的话就乖乖地闭嘴。  
他看到了Steve，在午后。  
他得走上去。但却因为匆忙而碰掉了那本书角露在桌沿外的书。  
真是一个烂俗的搭讪。他想，但‘Steve’坐在窗旁，金色的睫毛低垂，他知道那双蓝眼睛，而他也想要那双蓝眼睛再次看着他。  
所以当修长的手接过了他的玫瑰，当然是真的，傻瓜，他看着对方略显惊讶的表情想，一看就知道他在想什么，当然是真的，傻瓜，这朵玫瑰当然是真的，我从后门跑了出去，刚从花店买的，它的露珠甚至沾湿了我的衣服，幸好你还没走，这朵玫瑰当然是真的，就像我的心一样真。  
“Steve，我叫Steve。”‘Steve’说，而James终于可以去掉那种怀疑似的惴惴不安的语气。  
他只庆幸Steve没注意到他额头上的汗珠。  
  
  
  



End file.
